Con los ojos vendados
by Shunsita.Chocolate.Yaoi
Summary: NejiNaru. Amores imposibles, corazones repletos de sentimientos no correspondidos. Un Neji que cuenta su creciente amor por el rubio de los ojos que ven más allá que cualquier otros. ¿Podrán estar juntos?


_Hola! Otra historia de una pareja no muy popular pero que en lo personal me gusta mucho. Espero que les guste. Contiene lemon, después que nadie se queje... xD_

_Naruto, Neji y los demás personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto._

* * *

Con los ojos vendados

Hacía tiempo que él no es el mismo. Aunque yo no soy la persona más indicada para decirlo. A penas lo conozco, compartimos algunas misiones pero nuestra amistad no va más allá de eso. Recuerdo la vez que peleé con él, en los exámenes chunnin. Yo estaba equivocado, todos mis ideales y pensamientos estaban mal. Yo no quería verlo, o será que estaba tan cegado por el odio a los que creía me habían traicionado. Pero él lo logró, hizo que viera más allá de lo que mis ojos blancos pueden ver. Tal vez porque ese chico tiene ese poder. Con solo una mirada y una sonrisa es capaz de todo. Quizá esa fue la razón por la cual me enamoré de él.

No sé cuando ocurrió, ni como. Solo sé que me estremezco cada vez que lo siento cerca de mí. Yo lo dije una vez, tiene unos ojos mejores que los míos. El verdadero significado de mis palabras fue que yo solo puedo ver lo físico, sustancial, superficial. Él no. Es capaz de ver en el interior de las personas, descifrar sus sentimientos y lo que en realidad son. Es extraño, ¿no? Un shinobi como yo, quien no es famoso por mostrar sus emociones decir esto. Me siento estúpido, como una niña enamorada hablando de esta manera. Todo es culpa de ese chico, ese rubio revoltoso que ha llegado hasta mí de una forma en que nadie lo había hecho.

A pesar de no ser el más cercano a él yo lo sé. Utilizo mis ojos superficiales para seguirlo y espiarlo sin que se dé cuenta. Por eso puedo reconocer y afirmar que no es el mismo. Ya no sonríe tan seguido como antes, habla menos y no se lo ve tan seguido por las calles de la Hoja. Hay algo que lo entristece y creo saber qué es. _O quién es._ Desde que el idiota de Uchiha se marchó de esta aldea, traicionándonos a todos se puede ver que él ha perdido el brillo de sus ojos color cielo.

Como bien dicen, los ojos son el reflejo del alma. Y es la frase más aplicable a Naruto. El eterno soñador que parece haber perdido su sueño por el que luchar. Puedo adivinar que lo que siente por ese tipo es muy fuerte. Sé que no soy el único que desearía ser el que despertara ese sentimiento en él. Es que, a pesar de que él ni lo note, es irresistible. Todo en él puede llamar la atención de cualquiera, no solo por lo físico, sino por lo que hay en su interior.

Se preguntarán como es que soy tan imbécil para amar de esta forma casi obsesiva a alguien y no tener el valor para decírselo. Es por las mismas razones: él jamás sentirá por mí lo que siente por Uchiha Sasuke. Entonces debería dejar de espiar su entrenamiento desde el árbol en el que estoy sentado. Sin tan solo tuviera la fuerza para apartar mis ojos de él…

Dando un pesado suspiro decido bajar de ese árbol que se encuentra a 20 m. del campo de entrenamiento. Lo hago y, al caer, sacudo mi ropa un poco. Resignado, me dispongo a caminar sin un rumbo fijo. Coloco las manos en los bolsillos, liberando el bakyuggan de mis ojos. Hundido en mis pensamientos, con la mirada fija en el camino, sigo. De repente oigo pasos, parece como si se dirigieran hacia mí rápidamente. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y me detengo, lo que hace que esa persona haga lo mismo.

-¡¡Neji!! –lo escuché gritar.

Volteo a ver aunque ya se quien es el dueño de esa estridente e inconfundible voz. Esa sonrisa, esos cabellos en el viento y sus ojos. Esa mirada que siempre les dedica a sus amigos. Él se acerca a mí, a la vez que yo no dejo de observarlo. Estamos frente a frente.

-Naruto –alcanzo a decir.

-¿Cómo estás? Hacía mucho que no te veía.

-Aburrido después del entrenamiento. ¿Ya terminaste? –pregunto, como si no supiera cada movimiento suyo.

-Si, hace rato. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a descansar bajo los árboles?

-Genial. Vamos.

Parece un sueño hecho realidad estar con él. Nunca imaginé encontrármelo justo ahora. Es verdad, hace mucho que no hablamos, mas yo lo veo todo el tiempo desde cualquier lugar. Nos dirigimos juntos a un lugar más tranquilo, los bosques en los que no hay mucha gente. El verde pasto nos rodea, la suave brisa parece conducirnos. Desde que llegó no ha parado de hablar, contarme anécdotas y reír. A mi me gusta escucharlo, prefiero eso que hablar sobre mí.

¿Qué podría decir de mi vida? Entrenar, comer, dormir, entrenar, entrenar. Sin darme cuenta, estoy sonriendo. Miro sus ojos fijamente. Él me habla, ahora veo sus labios moverse. Esos labios que tanto anhelo, suaves y deliciosos. No dejan de arquearse y articular palabras que he dejado de oír. Subo la mirada nuevamente por su rostro y noto como sus mejillas toman un color rojizo. _Genial, Neji, lo pones nervioso mirándolo de esa manera._

Aparto la vista de él, dirigiéndola hacia el cielo, y seguimos caminando, silenciosos. Llegamos a un bello lugar, la base de un árbol de gran copa que nos da sombra en un día tan caluroso como este. Ambos nos sentamos, siguiendo con la charla de hace unos momentos. A pesar de escuchar su risa y sus bromas, noto la melancolía en sus ojos celestes. Quiero preguntarle, me gustaría ser en quien descargue toda su tristeza. Pero no, no puedo preguntarle algo así. No me gustaría meterme en lo que no me importa… ¿de verdad no me importa?

-Estás muy callado –me dice- ¿siempre eres así?

-Hm. No preguntes cosas obvias.

-A pesar de eso, te considero simpático, Neji –contesta, seguido de una risita zorruna.

Esta tarde no es como cualquier otra. Me estoy divirtiendo, como hacía mucho que no me pasaba. Ser un jounnin no es algo muy entretenido que digamos. Tengo muchas obligaciones y más responsabilidad a medida que pasan las misiones. Ah… no quiero hablar de eso, estoy con Naruto. Quiero disfrutar el tiempo con él.

Sin darnos cuenta, la noche ya había caído. El sonido de los grillos es más intenso por esos lugares. Las luciérnagas adornan nuestra vista mientras revolotean. La luna comenzó a mostrar su tenue resplandor. Al ver esto, le propongo emprender el camino hacia nuestras casas, por mucho que no quisiera. Él asiente y ambos nos levantamos de la verde pastura.

Yendo con Naruto el camino a casa era mucho más entretenido. Como dije antes, ese chico tiene una gran capacidad para hacer feliz a quien está con él. _Si tan solo supieras lo que siento._ Llegamos al lugar en que nuestros rumbos se dividen. Lo miro y sonrió, a lo que él me corresponde. Con un apretón de manos, nos despedimos, prometiendo que volveríamos a pasar la tarde juntos otro día.

…

Durante una semana estuvimos así, yo iba al árbol un rato antes para poder encontrarlo desde las alturas. Luego él me alcanzaba por allí, gritaba mi nombre y yo descendía. Nos sentábamos bajo la sombra a charlar sobre nuestras vidas, a reír y relajar un poco las tensiones. Hoy no va a ser la excepción. Aquí me encuentro yo, sentado sobre una gruesa rama bajo el resguardo de las hojas.

Activo el bakyuggan, no tardo demasiado en dar con él. Ahí estaba, lanzando shurikens, multiplicándose con su jutsu favorito, peleando con su kunai. Lo observo como se mueve, salta, corre. Se lo ve cansado, seguramente estará terminando su rutina. Sus cabellos despeinados, su rostro cubierto de tierra, su ropa desacomodada. Trato de distraerme por un momento, intentando dejar de observarlo de ese modo.

Al volver la vista hacia él, ya no pude divisarlo. Tal vez luego de su arduo entrenamiento no tendría ganas de venir a perder el tiempo conmigo. Exhalo pesadamente, esa idea me entristece. Aun así, yo ya había terminado con mi entrenamiento diario, por eso tengo la tarde libre. Además el día está muy lindo y no me dan ganas de moverme._ Por dios, pensando así parezco Shikamaru. _

-¡Neji! ¡Neji!

Oigo una voz familiar que me llama. Confundido, me asomo enfocando la vista hacia abajo para ver quién me llama. Me sorprendo al enterarme que él si había venido. Después de su terrible entrenamiento y estar cansado está allí. Como todos los días, él siempre cumple su palabra por más duro que sea. _Probablemente eso es lo que me atrajo de él._ Sonrío levemente y me pongo de pie. Doy un salto y caigo a su lado.

Me muestra su más cálida sonrisa, saludándome. Seguidamente me propone ir a pasear por el bosque, a lo que yo asiento, manteniendo mi seriedad. Comenzamos nuestra caminata tranquilos, sin apuros. El paisaje de Konoha es uno de los más relajantes, ¿saben? El fresco aire choca contra mi cara, mueve mis cabellos y me despeina. Vuelvo mi mirada hacia él otra vez, sin que se diera cuenta. Noto su mirada clavada en el suelo, como perdida en la nada. _Lo más seguro es que no es en mí en quien piensa._

-Naruto –lo veo girarse hacia mí- ¿te pasa algo?

-No, no te preocupes –sonríe- Solo tengo un poco de hambre.

-Entonces… -pienso rápido- ¿te gustaría ir a comer a Ichiraku?

-¡Claro, me encantaría!

Como es de esperarse, también se que va muy seguido a ese puesto a comer ramen. Siempre lo veo por ese lugar. La idea le devolvió algo de brillo a su rostro, eso me alegra. Continuamos nuestro recorrido hasta allí, a la vez que el ocaso cae volviendo el cielo a colores rojizos. Al llegar pasamos las pequeñas cortinas e ingresamos a ese sitio. Veo como él toma asiento, a lo que yo hago lo mismo.

-¡Ojiisan! Dos pedidos de ramen, para mi amigo y para mí –lo escucho decir.

-Ya salen, Naruto-kun –contesta el hombre, amablemente.

Eso es lo que soy: su amigo. Me pone feliz serlo, me gusta estar cerca de él y ser reconocido por Naruto. Haría lo que sea por ver su sonrisa. _Tomaría hasta veneno si fuera por acompañarlo. _Si, así de loco estoy, aunque no lo parezca. El vendedor nos entrega los tazones de sopa, lo que entusiasma a _mi amigo._ Toma los palitos y con un '¡Itadakimasu!' comienza a devorar su plato. Yo sonrío, tomo los míos y me dispongo a cenar.

En unos pocos minutos, una pila de platos rodean a Naruto. Él ya había comido tres. Yo apenas acabo el primero, en realidad no me gusta demasiado ese tipo de comidas. _No puedo creer que esto lo haga feliz._ Seguimos con nuestra charla, sentados en ese mismo lugar. Esta vez pasamos más que una tarde juntos, la noche acababa de llegar, haciendo que las leves luces de la ciudad se enciendan. Al parecer el cansancio le ganaba, ya que de vez en cuando sus ojos se cerraban, a lo que él agitaba su cabeza intentando no caer rendido antes de tiempo.

Él siempre entrena muy duro, dice que quiere hacerse más fuerte y nada lo detendrá en sus objetivos. "Para salvar a Sasuke". Al pronunciar ese nombre su mirada vuelve a apagarse, lo invade una profunda tristeza. Sus sentimientos por ese tipo parecen hacerse más sólidos a medida que pasa el tiempo. Se sacrifica cada día por él sin importarle las consecuencias. _¿Por qué justamente él? Se va a hacer daño si sigue así._ Esa mirada expresa la tristeza de un amor imposible, con el que solo se sufre y duele. Lo sé porque mis ojos muestran el mismo sentimiento. Creo que no soy el más adecuado para hablar de 'hacerse daño'.

Mi alma se desgarra por dentro al escucharlo nombrarle de esa manera. Sasuke no se merece a Naruto, con todo el mal que le hace cada día con su ausencia. Me encantaría decírselo, gritarle '¡Ya no ames a ese traidor! ¿No ves que hay alguien más a tu lado?'. Pero no puedo, no tengo el valor para eso. Además que él no toleraría de ninguna forma que alguien hablara mal del Uchiha en su presencia. Somos parecidos, Naruto. Ambos sufrimos en silencio. Solo que tu por alguien que se fue, dejando un hueco imposible de llenar en tu vida y yo por la persona que está junto a mí, pero a la vez se encuentra muy distante.

Vuelve a mirarme, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Ambos estamos de acuerdo en que es tarde, debemos regresar. Estira sus extremidades en una forma no muy elegante y se levanta de su asiento, momento antes a que yo lo haga. Después de discutir un rato, logro convencerlo de que yo pago esa cena, ya que fue mi invitación. Planeamos lo que haremos mañana y nos saludamos. Es como una especie de _terapia_ lo que tenemos, yo lo acompaño en su tristeza, él me saca de mi soledad. Emprendemos nuestros caminos de regreso a casa, nos separamos en diferentes direcciones. _Separados… como siempre lo estuvimos. _Sin mirar atrás, camino a paso lento por una calle desolada. Solo se oyen mis pasos, solo se ve la sombra que genera mi figura a causa de la ligera luz de la calle. Después de unos minutos de silenciosa caminata, llego a mi casa.

Vivo solo, aunque mi tío me ofreció vivir con ellos pero yo no acepté. No quiero ser una carga para nadie, prefiero valerme por mis propios medios. Cierro la puerta al entrar. Me quito los zapatos y avanzo hasta mi habitación. Mientras me cambiaba para dormir, pensaba en lo sucedido en estos días. _Será lo mejor descansar para mañana._ Me acuesto bajo las sábanas de seda, cubriéndome con ellas. Luego de dar algunas vueltas, mis ojos se van cerrando a la vez que caigo en un profundo y reparador sueño.

…

Ya es de mañana, lo sé porque los intensos rayos del sol hacen que mi vista se dificulte. Abro los ojos completamente, a la vez que miro el reloj. Ya es la hora, debo ir a entrenar con mi equipo. La rutina de todos los días, me levanto temprano, entreno, espío a Naruto… A esas actividades se suma nuestra salida de amigos por las tardes. Eso es lo que hacen especiales estos últimos días para mí. Exhalando con fuerza me levanto de la cama.

Me arreglo, desayuno algo y me dispongo a salir. Me coloco mis sandalias, abro la puerta y emprendo el ya conocido camino. Al estar cerca del lugar de encuentro noto que los de mi equipo me esperan en la puerta. Lee, Gai-sensei y Ten Ten me miran mientras avanzo hacia ellos. Con un saludo no demasiado simpático los recibo. Entramos al campo, al tiempo de que oigo las ocurrencias de Gai, seguido siempre por su buen alumno. Ten Ten me habla, yo solo asiento pero casi sin escucharla en realidad. _Últimamente estoy en las nubes… ¿por qué será?_

Todo se pasa bastante lento este día, sumado a mi ansiedad por terminar antes que Naruto lo haga. Estoy cansado de decirle a Lee que ya me deje en paz, que no tengo intenciones de pelear con todas mis fuerzas contra él para demostrar nuestras habilidades. _¿Para qué? Si somos del mismo equipo._ Lo mejor será entrenar con Ten Ten, así me lanza todas sus armas e intento evitarlas con mi bakyuggan. Ese que utilizo para perseguir a lo que más quiero en este mundo. Después de luchar arduamente, nuestro sensei nos avisa que da por terminada la rutina de hoy.

Me despido de mis compañeros rápidamente y empiezo a correr hacia el bosque con la energía que me queda. El entrenamiento fue largo, ya era hora de que empezara el de Naruto. Al llegar, subí al famoso árbol. Me senté allí dispuesto a activar mi línea sucesoria para descubrir donde está. Lamentablemente lo usé demasiado este día, mi vista está sumamente cansada. _¡Demonios!_ Tendré que conformarme con esperar su llegada…

Después de un rato, se hizo la hora pactada. Todos los días, a pesar de ser un chico despistado y de apariencia irresponsable, él era muy puntual. _Excepto hoy._ Los minutos corren y él no aparece. Con mis ojos blancos agotados, por más que me esforzara, no llegaba a ver a más de unos cuantos metros. Ni rastros de él a mí alrededor. El atardecer está llegando, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la hora acordada. _Es extraño, él nunca había fallado hasta ahora. _Espero hasta que empiece a oscurecer, no más.

Cuando la noche llega, preocupado, desciendo del árbol. Emprendo una carrera hasta su casa, tengo el presentimiento de que allí se encuentra esta vez. Con rapidez avanzo, mis pasos resuenan en todo el terreno. Mi respiración se agita demasiado, aun así trato de continuar. Logro divisar esa casa, estoy cerca de encontrarlo. Me detengo en la puerta, extiendo mi mano algo temblorosa y golpeo.

Espero unos minutos, nadie contesta. Intento nuevamente. Sigue sin responderme. Esto es extraño, ¿le habrá ocurrido algo? Al momento que decido golpear nuevamente, se escucha el ruido de la perilla girar. La puerta se abre lentamente. La imagen que veo a continuación me paraliza. Es él, Naruto. Por lo visto no está herido, eso no es lo que me sorprende y me preocupa en realidad. Sus ojos están húmedos e invadidos por un color rojizo, señales de que ha estado llorando. Él se sorprende al verme, me mira y baja la vista velozmente. De seguro no deseaba que yo lo viese así.

-N-Neji… lo siento, debí haberte avisado que no iría hoy. Perdón.

-No, no es necesario que te disculpes. ¿Estás bien? –mostrando mi preocupación.

-Si, lo estoy. Te prometo que mañana-

-¡No! –exclamo, sobresaltándolo- Em… es decir, si quieres puedo acompañarte. No quieras ocultarlo, Naruto, sé que algo te ocurre.

-Bueno… la verdad es que… me hace falta compañía en este momento.

Diciendo esto, abre la puerta un poco más permitiéndome pasar. Entro. Nunca he ido a su casa, por fin pude conocerla. _Aunque no en las mejores circunstancias. _No tiene nada de especial, aun así me siento cómodo en ella. Es sencilla, pero tiene ese aire particular que le da Naruto a todas las cosas. Me invita a sentarme en el sofá, a lo que yo agradezco. Él se sienta a mi lado sin decir una palabra.

Ambos estamos en silencio, ninguno de los dos articula una palabra. Miro de reojo su rostro, él tiene su mirada clavada en el suelo, ausente de cualquier señal de ese brillo característico en él. No se que hacer, como reaccionar, que decir. Odio verlo así y no saber cómo ayudarlo, además sabiendo casi con exactitud la razón de su tristeza. Siempre me consideré una persona callada, demasiado. Me sentía impotente al saber que había estado llorando… por él.

-Naruto –rompo el silencio, atrayendo su atención- tal vez si me cuentas lo que te sucede… te sientas mejor.

-No quiero amargarte con mis problemas absurdos –responde, intentando sonreír en vano.

-Nunca me amargaría escucharte y no creo que nada de lo que te ponga triste es absurdo –clavando mis ojos en los suyos.

-E-está bien. Lo que pasa es que –con un hilo de voz- extraño demasiado a Sasuke.

Ya no lo pudo evitar. De sus zafiros ojos comienzan a brotar lágrimas imposibles de parar. Éstas ruedan por sus mejillas y caen al suelo, una tras otra. Con su puño las seca con fuerza de su rostro, en un intento por parar de llorar. No puede, eso es lo que más me hiere. Sin pensarlo dos veces, estiro mis brazos hacia Naruto y lo atraigo contra mí. Lo abrazo fuertemente, haciendo que apoye su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Siento como sus manos temblorosas se posan en mi espalda, aferrándose a mi ropa.

Escucho sus sollozos y dejo que mi túnica se humedezca con sus lágrimas. Él ya no puede hacer nada por detenerse, Naruto no es así. Ese tipo es el culpable de todos sus pesares y sufrimientos, como siempre. Si tan solo pudiera reflejar en mí todo lo que siente por Uchiha Sasuke. _Yo jamás te haría llorar._

-¿Por qué se fue? –dijo casi en un susurro, a penas audible- Ni siquiera puedo contenerme delante de ti. Lo siento, Neji –intentando separarse de mí.

-Naruto –no le permito alejarse, acaricio sus dorados cabellos- me tienes a mí, yo nunca te voy a dejar solo.

Lo dije sin pensar. Eso es lo que siento, ya no puedo soportarlo. Tenerlo así de cerca, estar a su lado amándolo en silencio, compartir su sufrimiento de esta forma… todo tiene su límite. Mando todo al demonio, ya no me importa nada ni nadie más que él. Me separo suavemente unos centímetros solo para ver su rostro otra vez. Él me mira sorprendido, aun con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro. Estamos tan cerca, tanto que puedo sentir su respiración chocar contra la mía. Paso mi mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente, corriendo una lágrima que rodaba por ella.

Me acerco a sus labios lentamente, hasta llegar a rozarlos con los míos. Así los uno en un tierno beso, al que Naruto no opuso resistencia. Esa boca que tanto había anhelado, soñé muchas veces con probarla. Sin pensarlo, introduzco mi lengua en esa cavidad, entrelazándola con la de él, saboreándolo con pasión. Intensifico ese beso haciendo que él se tense. Coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros, en señal de que es momento de detenerme.

Al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, decido separarme de él suavemente. Nos miramos a los ojos, Naruto aun tiene sus manos en mis hombros. Yo dejo la mía en su mejilla y con mi brazo lo sostengo por a cintura. Me siento un idiota, ¿Cómo pude aprovecharme de una situación como esta? _No debí hacer eso._ Él me miraba a los ojos, sin poder creerlo, aunque su llanto había cesado.

-Ne… Neji…

-Ya no puedo –dije, bajando la mirada- No puedo soportar un segundo más estar cerca de ti sin tenerte en mis brazos, Naruto.

Al decir eso me volví hacia él, creo que no soy muy consciente de lo que acabo de decir. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, a la vez que yo clavaba mis blancas pupilas en ellos. Por lo visto él no sabía qué hacer, como reaccionar ante mis sinceras palabras. Yo lo noto pero tampoco estoy seguro de qué hacer exactamente después de confesar lo que siento. Se me ocurre algo, aunque sea una locura ya no puedo con esto. Le quito el lazo que sostiene mi túnica alrededor de mi cintura. Ésta se abre un poco, dejándome al descubierto frente a él. Tomo la cinta entre mis manos y vuelvo a dirigirme a él.

-Yo sé que esto es una locura –empiezo a decir- que somos amigos y nada más, pero…

Naruto permanece inmóvil, sin habla. Yo llevo el lazo a sus ojos, vendándolo con él. Se lo ato detrás de la cabeza, impidiéndole la visión, cubriendo sus destellantes zafiros. Hasta este momento, él no ha movido ni un músculo. Me acerco a su oído, para continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.

-Por favor… sé mío. Imagina que yo soy Sasuke, siénteme como si lo fuera, tócame como se lo harías a él.

Eso me desgarra por dentro. Saber que está conmigo y a la vez piensa en alguien más, que desea a alguien más… Pero no me queda otra alternativa, si no hago esto jamás podré estar con Naruto como yo lo quiero. Sé que le estoy haciendo daño a él y a mí mismo con esto pero ya no importa. Ya nada me importa más que estar junto a él.

No pronuncia ni una palabra, no expresa quejas, no opone resistencia. ¿Debería seguir? Aunque lo intentara ya no podría detenerme. Me acerco a sus labios nuevamente, uniéndolos con los míos. A diferencia de la vez anterior, él si corresponde mis besos. _Esa es la respuesta que necesitaba._ Abre su boca y me permite introducir mi lengua en ella, acoplándola con la suya en una danza de puro deseo. Nos besamos con pasión, nos devoramos a cada segundo sin importar nada más. ¿Qué podemos perder?

Naruto me abraza por el cuello, me acerca más a él, puedo sentir sus dedos aferrarse a mi ropa. Yo lo tomo por la cintura nuevamente, esta vez conduciéndolo para que se apoyara sobre mí. Sin dejar de besarlo, meto mis manos por debajo de su ropa, acariciando su firme espalda con suavidad. Escucho sus leves gemidos ahogarse en mi boca, esos con los que había soñado oír. Puedo sentirlo, me excita como nadie jamás pudo hacerlo.

Adelanto mis manos hasta el cierre de su campera, el que bajo lentamente. Termino de quitarla, esa prenda va a parar al suelo. Llevo mis labios hasta su cuello, pasando mi lengua por él, dejando algunas marcas enrojecidas en su piel dorada. Su respiración se agita, siento su cuerpo temblar sobre el mío. Al quitar la remera oscura que cubre, puedo ver su bien formado torso a mi merced. Empiezo a bajar mis labios por su pecho, deteniéndome en uno de sus rosados pezones.

Al morderlo en forma suave, él vuelve a aferrarse a mi espalda, emitiendo suaves suspiros continuados. Aun no ha pronunciado ni una palabra desde que vendé sus ojos, me gustaría saber la razón. No puedo hablar, quiero mantener este cómodo silencio, ese que envuelve cada uno de mis movimientos. No quiero arruinar lo que he construido hasta ahora, este momento vale más que cualquier cosa que podamos decir. Sigo recorriendo su cuerpo, dejando marcas rojas en su piel, mordisqueándolo en todos sus rincones. Su respiración se acelera con cada roce, cada caricia que le entrego.

Bajo mis manos hasta sus pantalones, desabrochando sus botones uno a uno, quitándolo con suavidad. Al arrojarlo al piso junto a la otra prenda, paso mis dedos por la fina capa de tela que cubre su desnudez. Naruto emite un gemido de sorpresa, el que silencio con otro beso apasionado. Nuestras bocas vuelven a unirse, nuestras lenguas se tocan lascivamente.

Sorprendiéndome, sus manos temblorosas e inseguras se guían con dificultad a mi túnica. La toma de los bordes y comienza a abrirla, ya que su vista está cubierta por ese lazo que le impide ver lo que hace. Termina de quitármela, a lo que yo vuelvo a llevar mis manos hacia donde había quedado antes. Al tocar su virilidad, puedo sentir que todas mis caricias y mis besos surtieron efecto en su cuerpo. _Será que sus sentidos se intensifican al no poder ver… _

Conduzco mi mano a la última prenda que lo oculta de mis ojos, bajándola. Su cuerpo se tensa, seguramente está nervioso por lo que vendrá. Intento calmarlo besando su cuello, al mismo tiempo que no me detengo, ya no puedo. Al terminar de quitarla, dejo al descubierto ese cuerpo con el que he soñado hace mucho. Sus músculos tensos, su suave y dorada piel. Aun no me dice nada, ¿qué es lo que sucede? _Naruto, háblame por favor, necesito oír tu voz._ No pienso detenerme, no ahora. Con mis dedos comienzo a acariciar su miembro de arriba hacia abajo, produciéndole espasmos por todo su cuerpo.

-Ah… Sa… suke…

Mis ojos se abren, sorprendido por lo que acabo de oír. ¿De qué me sorprendo? Es mi culpa todo lo que está ocurriendo. Aun así, escuchar ese nombre me duele como una daga clavada directo en mi corazón. Intento no pensar en ello, continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Yo soy el único responsable de esta locura. Decido aumentar mis movimientos, froto su hombría aplicando más fuerza, lo que hace que de sus labios escapen alaridos cada vez más sonoros. Subo la mirada por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro. Allí puedo ver claramente todas las sensaciones que lo invaden. Sus labios tiemblan levemente, a la vez que se abren y vuelven a cerrarse. Sus gestos se contraen con cada roce que hago en él.

Lo hago más rápido, su respiración se acelera. Los sonidos que emite se hacen más y más altos. Lo siento húmedo y caliente. Hecha su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras mece sus caderas hacia mí. Escucho como un intenso gemido sale de sus labios sin que él pueda contenerlo. Seguidamente, un tibio líquido desciende por mi mano, escurriéndose entre mis dedos. Él apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, recuperando de a poco una respiración normal.

-N-Neji… yo… no quise decir e-

-Calla –lo interrumpo- No pienses en nada, no te preocupes por nada. Dedícate a sentir libremente.

Para ese entonces verlo de esa forma, su expresión transformada por el placer, esos dulces sonidos que dejaba escapar, sentirlo así de cerca… todo había causado una gran conmoción en mí, provocándome una notoria erección. Tomo de las caderas a Naruto, llevándolo y guiándolo, ya que aun sigue con los ojos vendados. Al sentirme en él, el roce hizo que diera un pequeño salto, aferrándose a mi cuello como al principio.

Mientras saboreo su cuello con mi lengua, comienzo a adentrarme en él, arrancándole fuertes gritos. Yo no soy el más experto del mundo, aun soy un adolescente enamorado e ingenuo. _Si, Neji Hyugga, ingenuo._ No sé muy bien como debería actuar, intento hacerlo lo más despacio que puedo. Aun así, él gime, se aferra a mí, muerde su labio inferior intentando contenerse. Ya estoy completamente dentro.

Es tan estrecho, al principio eso dificulta mi movimiento. Con mis manos le indico como debe hacerlo, a lo que él me escucha y comienza a moverse junto a mí. Su interior es muy caliente, al igual que el choque de nuestros cuerpos. Voy aumentando la velocidad, al mismo tiempo que mi corazón palpita más y más fuerte.

-Naruto… –exclamo, posando mis manos sobre sus piernas.

-¡Ah…!

Él se acostumbra a mi intromisión, lo se porque sus gemidos se oyen diferentes. Así como también siento su agradable opresión en mí. Nuestros aromas se mezclan, inundando mi mente, intensificando mis sentidos. Las embestidas son más continuas y profundas. Él toma mi cabello, recorriendo su extensión con sus dedos, rozando mis hombros. Ambos nos movemos a la vez, siento como puedo alcanzarlo cada vez más.

-¡Vamos, Naruto! –le digo al oído- Di mi nombre… quiero oírlo.

-N-Neji… –casi en un susurro.

-Más fuerte –ordeno- Dilo como si de verdad me amaras a mí.

-Ah… Neji… ¡Neji!

Me muevo a un ritmo frenético dentro de él. Naruto me toma con fuerza de mis cabellos, haciendo que duela. _No se compara con el dolor que llevo dentro._ No importa. Aunque diga mi nombre solo porque yo se lo pido, me gusta soñar con que de verdad está pensando en mí. ¿Soy masoquista? No lo sé, tal vez él me volvió así. Mis suspiros dan en su cuello, ya estoy llegando a mi límite. En realidad no sé bien cuál es mi límite… ¿hasta donde soy capaz de llegar por Naruto?

Tan profundo… tan caliente… tan irresistible. Yo sé que esto se acabará muy pronto, aun así no quiero pensar. Vivir este momento, eso es lo que quiero. Una agradable sensación de calor me recorre el cuerpo entero. Pegado a él, posando mis manos en sus caderas, lamiendo su cuello, sintiendo sus brazos rodearme. Ese calor desciende en un instante, haciéndome soltar un gemido ahogado que va a parar a su oído. Me corro dentro de él. Él hace lo mismo, luego de escucharme, siento el calor de su esencia en mi vientre.

Lo abrazo, me aferro a él con fuerza como queriendo nunca dejarlo ir. Apoyo mi cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando sus fuertes latidos, sintiendo como se dilata y contrae seguidamente. Él permanece inmóvil, con sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo.

-Yo… –empiezo, tomando el aire que me falta- yo sé que jamás vas a sentir por mí lo que yo siento por ti… aun así quiero que lo sepas –hago una pausa- Te amo, Naruto.

-¿Neji?

Tengo ganas de llorar, es prácticamente incontenible. No puedo hacerlo, soy un Ninja no debería mostrar lo que siento de esta manera. Es imposible, Naruto es el único que logra sacar todo de mí a la luz, a él no puedo mentirle por más que quisiera. Una pequeña lágrima rueda por mi mejilla, otra y así sigo. De repente mis sollozos se hacen presentes, aunque quiero callarlos, intento cerrar mis ojos fuertemente para detenerme. Es inútil, demasiado tiempo estuve reprimiendo todo esto. Mi alma se rompe en pedazos en este instante. Para mi sorpresa, unos brazos rodean mi cuello, haciendo que vuelva abrir los ojos.

-No llores, Neji, por favor –lo escucho susurrar.

Sus manos acarician mi cabello, su voz es tranquilizante. Eso me hace abrir los ojos otra vez. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Yo no lo suelto, él tampoco lo hace. Seguimos unidos como hasta hace un momento. Pero, a diferencia de lo que acaba de pasar, lo siento más cerca que antes. ¿Por qué? ¿Cambió algo que yo le haya confesado todo lo que siento?

…

Unas tenues imágenes se forman delante de mis ojos. Lo que hasta hace un momento era negro va tomando color de a poco. Todo lo que estaba borroso se vuelve nítido. Me había dormido sin darme cuenta. Abro los ojos con dificultad, parpadeo varias veces. Me siento y miro a mí alrededor, estoy en un sillón. Todo lo que ocurrió anoche… ¿fue verdad?, ¿o un simple sueño? Me doy cuenta de que esa no es mi casa, estoy en otro lugar. Todo vuelve a mi mente; las palabras, las caricias, aquel último abrazo. _Si, fue verdad._ Pero Naruto no estaba a mi lado. Tomo mi túnica sin muchas ganas y la ato con la cinta con la que lo había vendado.

No tengo nada que hacer en este sitio, logré más de lo que esperaba. Aunque solo sea un recuerdo, guardaré lo que pasó entre nosotros en mi memoria. Naruto había sido mío… ¿alguna vez lo fue? No. Eso ya no importa. Resignado, con un deje de melancolía en mi rostro cansado me levanto de allí. Camino hasta la puerta sin fuerzas. Giro la perilla, pero antes de pudiera abrir escucho una voz que me llama.

-Neji… ¿Dónde vas?

Es él. Ni siquiera volteo a verlo, no podía hacerlo en este estado. Abro la puerta y camino sin decir nada. Escucho su voz, pero no pienso regresar. Ya es suficiente el daño que nos he hecho a los dos. Avanzo, ya no lo escucho más. _Seguramente se cansó de seguirme. _ Aprieto los ojos, queriendo no ver la realidad inminente que me rodea. De repente, algo me obliga a frenar. Unos brazos me rodean por la espalda queriendo retenerme, siento un peso descansar en mi hombro. Dejo de avanzar. Siento como esas pequeñas manos arrugan mi ropa posándose sobre mi pecho. Sigo sin poder reaccionar ante sus actos.

-Neji… no te vallas –empieza, en voz extrañamente suave- Tienes razón, yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos en este momento, pero te quiero, en verdad. Tal vez… podría intentar enamorarme de ti como te mereces… no tenemos nada que perder.

Abro los ojos, sorprendido por todo esto. Permanezco en silencio, no sé que decir. Las palabras sobran en este momento. Lo único que puedo hacer es apoyar mi mano sobre las suyas, acariciándolas en forma sutil. Permanecimos así, abrazados en medio de una calle desierta. Es verdad, ninguno tiene nada que perder. Sonrío, me siento tan feliz. _Dijo… que me quiere._ Lo haré, prometo que haré tan feliz a Naruto como él lo hizo conmigo hasta ahora. La persona que se llevó todo de mí… él que posee los ojos que pueden ver más allá.

FIN

* * *

_Merece algún review? Espero que si y que se apiaden de mí! _

_Sayo~!_


End file.
